


Couldn't Turn Away From You

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: glimpses into Jim and Spock's relationship
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71
Collections: Star Trek Rom Com





	Couldn't Turn Away From You

**Author's Note:**

> my entry for the Star Trek RomCom event! I'm always looking for reasons to write cute fluffy shit, so thank you! 
> 
> title from [Heartbreak Weather by Niall Horan](https://open.spotify.com/track/3jf3c9EOFam6Q15sho0XWw?si=poS9FffTTRKGdZJQl4-4GQ)

Jim smiles faintly at the Vulcan sleeping in his bed. It had been a long day, and having to work extra shifts in an attempt to get the  _ Enterprise _ ’s environmental control back online hadn’t helped. The top of Spock’s head is barely visible over the mound of blankets. 

The door chimes. Jim sets his PADD down with a sigh. 

“Computer, identify visitor.” 

“Sulu, Hikaru.” Is the cool response. Jim pulls himself out of the chair then makes his way to the door. Hikaru is one of his closest friends, but he doesn’t particularly want to socialize. It’s freezing, and he wants to go to bed. 

“What can I do for you, Hikaru?” Jim asks as the door slides open. 

“Just wanted to make sure you’re doing okay.”

“I feel a lot better now that Ensign Greenfeild is in recovery.” 

“Me too, man.” Hikaru sighs. 

“Anything else you need? I was just gonna get in bed.” He jerks a thumb over his shoulder.

“No, no. I’m glad you’re okay, Jim.” A pause, then, “do you have someone over?” 

“Oh. Just Spock.” Jim shrugs. 

“‘Just Spock’? Just Spock who you’ve been in love with for how long? When are you gonna tell him?” 

“Well, seeing as he’s asleep right now...” Jim shoots him a look. “Good night, Hikaru.”

“Night, Jim.” Hikaru gives him another look, but starts down the hall to his own quarters. Jim steps back into the room, laughing to himself as the door slides shut. 

“Are you coming to bed, Jim?” Spock calls softly. 

“In a little bit, babe. I have a few more reports to sign off on.” 

“Can they not wait until morning?” It speaks to how exhausted Spock is that he doesn’t protest the endearment. 

“You  _ are  _ grumpy tonight. Give me a minute.” Jim laughs.

“Vulcans are not grumpy.” Spock murmurs a few minutes later, when Jim slides into bed.

“I don’t care about all Vulcans. Just my grumpy one.” Jim answers. He tucks himself closer to Spock. “Sleep now.” 

\-- 

“Spock? Spock are you listening to me?” Nyota asks. 

“My apologies, Nyota. I was… distracted.” Spock admits. Nyota laughs. 

“I noticed. The captain does look good today.” 

“I… yes.”

“He likes you, too, you know. You should tell him.”

“The captain does not need to be informed of my regard for him.” Spock’s voice is stiff. Across the room, Jim laughs. Spock turns to look at him, something like affection in his eyes. It’s all Nyota can do not to sigh. 

_ “There he is. I’m gonna ask him out.” Nyota stands, pushing her chair back.  _

_ “Good luck, I guess.” Gaila doesn’t even look up from her textbook. “But I don’t think he’s interested.”  _

_ “I don’t think that’s it. He’s just… Vulcan.” She shrugs.  _

_ “Whatever you say, Ny.” _

_ The cafeteria is pretty empty - it’s an off hour, the only reason Nyota is here at all is because Gaila needed her help with something.  _

_ “Do you mind?” She asks, gesturing to the empty seat at the Vulcan’s table. He shakes his head, motions for her to sit.  _

_ “Nyota Uhura.” She offers, holding a hand up in the  _ ta’al.  _ His eyebrow twitches up, just slightly.  _ __

_ “S’chn T’gai Spock.” He returns the gesture then turns his attention back to his PADD. Nyota bites back a sigh. She hadn’t been expecting him to say much, but she’d been hoping for something to work with. _

_ “You are familiar with Vulcan culture.” Spock says a moment later. It’s not a question, so she doesn’t say anything. “Does this extend to the language?”  _

_ “Ha, nash-veh mokuhlek stariben Vuhlkansu.”  _

_ The eyebrow goes up again.  _

_ “I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Cadet Uhura.”  _

_ “Please. Nyota is fine.”  _

_ “Then I ask that you call me Spock.”  _

_ They chat on and off for the next few minutes. Nyota never does get around to asking him on that date, but she’s pretty sure she’s on her way to making a new friend.  _

\-- 

Jim always finds it a little funny when he and Spock end up sharing quarters on these diplomatic missions. The crew offer to shuffle around, sometimes triple up so that Spock can have the space they think he needs. Little do any of them know that it’s an excuse they’re always looking for, so they can have some time just the two of them. On the ship, they’re always on call, even if they’re technically off duty. And it’s not that that’s not the case when they’re on diplomatic missions, but there’s certainly less that they can do about it. So they can finally take a minute to just  _ relax _ . 

“Spock, come cuddle me.” 

“I am reviewing the diplomatic information we have been sent before negotiations resume tomorrow. We cannot be over prepared when admitting a new planet into the Federation.” 

“We both know you have that whole packet memorized. Hell, I have most of it committed to memory. Come lay down with me,  _ ashayam _ .” 

Spock doesn’t sigh, because he’s Vulcan, but Jim thinks he would have otherwise as he sets his PADD down. He’s already in pajamas, and slides easily into the space Jim’s made for him in the bed. 

“Isn’t this better?” Jim asks, settling himself into Spock’s side.

“Quite.” 

Jim presses his smile into Spock’s skin. Spock pulls him closer.

\-- 

They first met in San Francisco, when they were kids. Jim had been staying with a relative of his mom’s while she was in space, Spock was on an ambassadorial visit with his parents. They hadn’t hit it off right away, but they were kind of stuck together - Jim’s uncle was part of the delegation the Vulcans had come to meet, and it wasn’t like Spock had anywhere else to go. They’d become friends by the end of the meetings, and had kept in touch as best they could over the years. Jim had been the first person Spock told about his doubts regarding the VSA. Spock was the only person Jim would talk to when he returned from Tarsus IV. Over the years, without either of them realizing, they’d become the most important person in the other’s life. It was only natural that they would fall in love as soon they got the academy together. 

They’d kept it quiet as much as they could - Bones knew, because he was their doctor, but most of their friends were out of the loop. Not because Jim or Spock thought they would care, but because it wasn’t anyone else’s business. Vulcans are notoriously private, and Jim doesn’t need everyone all over his personal life anyway. 

They’d gotten married before they were assigned ships - it was the only way to guarantee they’d be placed together. Starfleet wouldn’t separate married couples, and they didn’t know if their bond would count. 

_ Their bonding had been an accident, the first time they’d melded. They’d been together for a while, although not quite long enough that Jim had been ready to admit that Spock was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, much less think about it. But there it was and, sudden as it might have been, Jim would never want to undo it. It was like… being home. Spock made him feel safe, always.  _

\-- 

“We have to tell them eventually.” Jim murmurs, casting his eyes around the mess hall. 

“If you wish to, I have no objection.” Spock answers. Jim’s gaze snaps to him, surprised. 

“I didn’t think you’d want to.” 

“These are our friends. They would be pleased to know that we are happy. As it stands, they think we are concealing our regard for each other.” 

“That’s true. You make a good point as always, Mr. Spock.” 

Spock quirks an eyebrow at him, the corner of his mouth twitching ever so slightly. 

“So how should we do this, then.” 

“The next time Nyota encourages me to inform you of my regard, I will tell her that you found me so agreeable that you married me.” 

Spock, somehow, looks incredibly smug without actually moving any part of his face. Jim bursts out laughing. 

“I love that, actually. Let it spread on its own. And if anyone asks why we didn’t tell them sooner, it’s because it was none of their damn business. It’s not like we ever said that we’re not together.”

“Indeed.” Spock checks the time on his PADD. “I must attend to an experiment. I will see you later,  _ ashayam _ .” 

Almost as soon as he’s gone, Sulu is sliding into Spock’s vacated seat. 

“So what was that about? Looked kinda like a date.” 

“Just lunch, Hikaru.” Jim shakes his head. Hikaru has become one of his closest friends on board - there are some things that you can’t go through without liking each other, and freefalling onto an enormous drill being used to destroy a planet is one of them. 

“Just lunch with the man you’ve been in love with for how long?”

“Oh, years. Longer than I’ve known you.” 

“What, for real? This whole time you’ve been fucking pining for your first officer?” 

“Oh, god, no. That would be miserable, wouldn’t it? No, I married him.”

Hikaru gapes for a minute.

“And you just let me think that you’ve been pining after him for  _ all this time _ ? That’s low, Jim. I thought we were friends.” He’s laughing a little as he says it, but he still looks a little hurt.

“I’m sorry, Hikaru. We didn’t tell anyone.”

“Not even McCoy?” 

“Okay, there are things Bones has to know, because he’s our doctor. But you’re the first person I’ve ever told.” 

“I won’t lie, Jim. That sounds kind of sad.” 

“I thought it would bother me, too. But… nothing else is as important to me as he is. At least, when we have the time to just be. It’s different, when we have to be professionals.”

“You handle it well. If it were me and Ben, I don’t know if I’d be able to make half the decisions you have.”

“It’s so hard. But it’s worth it. It has to be.”

“I can tell he makes you happy. Even when I didn’t know, I could tell.”

“So happy. I’m so lucky to have him.” 

“And I’m sure he feels the same.” 

“I am in the unique position to be able to tell you that he does.” Jim grins as he says it, making Hikaru laugh. 

“Yeah, I guess you are.” 

\-- 

Nyota corners him later, after their shift ends. She’s waiting in the office he keeps near the science labs, reading a report and sipping a cup of tea. She doesn’t look up when he comes in. 

“Hikaru told me something very interesting this afternoon. He had an enlightening conversation with Jim at lunch.” 

“He informed you of the nature of my relationship with Jim.” 

“He did. You should have.”

“Perhaps. Though I would not have done so without the consent of my partner.” Spock pauses. “It was a decision we reached together several years ago.”

“I get it. Kind of.” She sighs as they leave the office together. “I just… all that time, I was encouraging you to go after him. You could have said  _ something _ .” 

“What would I have said, without revealing the truth?” 

“I don’t know, Spock. But it kind of sucks, being your friend and not knowing this incredibly important thing about you.” 

“I regret that I have hurt you, Nyota. I apologize.

“I’m still mad at you. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you haven’t been actually pining after him for all this time. But I’m hurt that you didn’t tell me. I’ll get over it, but. You can trust your friends, Spock.”

“For much of my life, Jim was the only friend I had.” Spock admits. Nyota sighs again.

“I get it. But you’re gonna have to do something to make it up to us.” They’ve made their way to quarters now, and she steps inside, letting the door close between them. Spock closes his eyes for a moment, then makes his way back to his own quarters. 

“I feel bad.” Jim murmurs later, when they’re curled up together, reading. “We should have told them before now.”

“Perhaps. But we did not.  _ Kaiidth.  _ But Nyota suggested that we do something to ‘make it up to them’.”

Jim groans. 

“She’s right, we should.”

\-- 

They hold a second wedding of sorts on the  _ Enterprise _ , much to the delight of the crew. It brings more attention to them than Spock would like, admittedly, but Jim is delighted, his emotions flowing brightly over their bond. 

Around them, their friends are celebrating, laughing and dancing in one of the rec rooms. 

Spock, for his part, hasn’t left Jim’s side all evening, keeping his husband tucked tightly to his side. Every so often, Jim will look over at him and press a kiss to his cheek, smile wide. 

They’re happy, here, surrounded by their family. And their family is happy for them. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://ceilingventclintbarton.tumblr.com)


End file.
